An Interesting Twist
by CatherineJosephineMarie007
Summary: A companion piece to 'Girls Night Out', since Reid wasn't in that one. Reid/OC Read and Review! PLEASE NOTE: I have decided to end this story at chapter eight. Epilogues may be forthcoming if anyone is interested. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Since there was no Reid in my last CM fic, I decided to give you a nice healthy dose of him here. I'm usually very nervous about injecting OCs, but if you pair everyone up—Garcia/Morgan, JJ/Rossi, and Emily/Hotch, there aren't any options left. Unless you wanted to reintroduce Jordan Todd *shudder* let's not go there. Anyway, I hope you like my take on what Reid's 'type' may be. Let me tell you, she's interesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reid, although I wish I did. I do not own any other Criminal Minds characters, nor would I blackmail Jeff Davis to get them (probably).

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dr. Spencer Reid unfolded his lanky frame form the back seat of the SUV and walked with JJ and Hotch toward the precinct. Everything had happened so quickly, since they didn't have to pack a bag or get on the jet. Their crime scenes were just over an hour away, in Georgetown.

The precinct was buzzing with activity when they entered, Reid pulling up the rear. He knew form his years with the BAU that they made a quite impressive entrance; Hotch, the quintessential fed, Emily and JJ, the gorgeous ass-kicking agents, Dave, the seasoned profiler, Morgan, the muscle, and him, who looked like a grad student. He'd gotten used to the stares; he'd been a freak all his life, so this wasn't any different. Except for the teasing; mature adults didn't generally make fun of him. Except Morgan. But they all knew he didn't mean it.

"FBI?" a female voice asked. Hotch nodded while JJ extended her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Agent Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are SSAs Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid."

"Nice to meet you; Detective Wyn Ballantine. Are you _the _David Rossi?" At Dave's reluctant nod, her voice became more impressed. "It's a pleasure. Come on over to the conference room, I'll show you what we have so far."

She led them back to a long narrow room covered in white boards. There was one for each of the five victims. Spencer entered the room, and saw Detective Ballantine for the first time.

She had thick corn silk blonde hair, a thick side bang falling over her forehead. She was unbelievably pale, paler than him, with deep brown eyes and an impressive amount of dark eye makeup. But it only added to her attractiveness. She was young, probably about his age, and maybe two heads shorter. But she was so gorgeous he had trouble breathing for a moment. But he sat down, staring at the boards before him until his heart stopped beating quite so painfully.

"Are you sure you need us?" Dave asked. Morgan nodded as he surveyed her work. Each photo of the victim was accompanied by one from his autopsy and from the crime scene. Then next to that, in neat handwriting, was the victim's name, city of origin, and place they were last seen.

"Well, as nice as it is to have the extra man power, it was really the brass that called you in." Wyn shrugged and sat down across the table from Reid.

"Right," Hotch nodded succinctly and turned back to the board. "Well, let's go through your files, and hopefully by this evening we'll have a profile to give your people."

"Great. Thanks." She smiled tightly at them and then looked at the clock. Three thirty. Their newest victim had just been discovered at nine that morning. Jonathan Cross, twenty nine. One year older than her. She sighed.

"Have you been on the case since the beginning?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah," she gave a humourless smile. "I thought I was doing okay with it, but I knew this morning I couldn't go without help from the professionals."

Reid nodded. "It's good you called us in. Hopefully we can help before anyone else gets hurt."

Wyn's eyes flashed. "I certainly hope I didn't detect an insult in your tone, Dr. Reid."

"Huh?" the young agent asked.

"No, don't worry, he always talks like that." Morgan assured. He'd thought maybe this girl was a firecracker, but now it was clear she was feisty and had one hell of a temper.

"It's clinical," Emily agreed.

Wyn nodded. "Good to know. I would have hated to bruise that ass."

Morgan and Prentiss laughed behind their files as Reid turned an embarrassing shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to ilovetvalot for her input about my OC, and our scintillating discussion of JJ and Will vs. JJ and Rossi . You'll find out little more about Wyn in this chapter, as well as our elusive UNSUB.

All of the profile information in this fic is true: I looked it up in my criminology text books.

Disclaimer: Everything is Jeff Davis' except Wyn Ballantine. I take full responsibility for her behaviour. Especially if it's bad.

***

Two hours and countless cups of precinct caffeinated sludge later, the BAU stood in front of Georgetown's police force to give their profile.

"What we have here is an anger retaliatory killer," Hotch began. "He uses a knife to slit his victims' throats and then continues to brutalize the victim as he dies. All the victims are male, between the ages of twenty five and thirty, and they were all enrolled in medical school."

"Since it's unlikely that the UNSUB would kill outside his own ethnicity, we believe him to be a Caucasian male between the ages of twenty and forty," Emily picked up. "He would need to be in good physical shape to take on these men."

"His use of overkill is very telling as to what he feels when he looks at these victims," Reid added. "He is literally working out his rage."

"You should be looking for someone who has something against these men, not just personally, but generally," Morgan began to pace as he talked, working through the profile in his head. "They are all muscular, attractive, intelligent, and successful. This could very well be someone who was rejected from med school and sees these men as the reason for his rejection."

"The anger retaliatory killer takes souvenirs from his victims," Rossi told them, watching the detectives take notes. "Since we didn't find their ID badges from the hospitals where they were interning, we can assume he has them. They are his way of reliving the crime; he won't have gotten rid of them."

"That's all for right now," Wyn stepped up to address the precinct. "The FBI will continue to re evaluate their profile as information becomes available."

Spencer watched as the officers dispersed. He wanted to go talk to Detective Ballantine again, but before he could get up the nerve, she charged off toward the lobby. Curious, he followed at a discreet distance. She was walking up to a tall man with jet black hair in a three piece suit. Next to him was a little girl with blonde hair and aqua eyes. She looked about six, and ran up to Wyn.

"Hi Mommy!" she squealed, launching herself at the detective. Wyn laughed good- naturedly and sunk to her knees, hugging the little girl.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" she looked from the girl to the man.

"Daddy has a meeting, so he said I should come visit Cap'n Janson!"

"Did he?" Wyn looked challengingly up at the man then turned back to her daughter. "You know honey, I think Captain Janson is in his office right now; why don't you go see if he has any markers for you to play with and I'll come see you in a minute."

The little girl scampered off, her hair trailing behind her in loose curls. Wyn stood, facing what Reid could only assume was her husband. His heart sank. Apparently her earlier comments were only meant to fluster him. But as he watched her body language, he deduced that this was more likely her ex-husband; her hands immediately went to her hips, and she looked the man right in the eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing bringing her here, Richard?"

"Well Patterson wanted to have a meeting about the merger, and a boardroom is not the place for a child." Richard replied. Wyn glared at him.

"Outside." She demanded, leading him out into the parking lot. From his spot behind the front desk of the precinct Reid watched as Wyn and Richard exchanged verbal blows. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way Wyn was waving her arm in the direction of the station, he was guessing she wasn't happy that her ex had brought their daughter to her office while gruesome crime scene photos littered the walls.

Richard remained reserved, almost smug that he'd gotten her so worked up. He was just about to turn away and give her some privacy when he saw Richard reach out and grab Wyn's arm and jerk her closer to him to yell in her face.

Without thinking, Reid set off across the floor, pushing the door open and going out into the sunlight. Richard's voice became more discernable as he got closer. "I will not have you trying to make me the bad guy here! My job is just as important as yours. More important! So don't get in my face and scream about being on the trail of a serial killer. Nothing is more important than this merger, Bronwyn, not if you want your alimony!"

"Detective?" Spencer spoke up, annoyed at how weak his voice sounded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...fine." Wyn replied, jerking her arm out of the grasp of her ex husband. She turned her back on Richard and walked away. "Thanks."

"No problem." Spencer whispered back. He held the door open for her and asked with a small smile, "So, Bronwyn, huh?"

"Yeah," she blushed a little. "I have a big fat Welsh family."

He laughed. "So why doesn't anyone call you that? Why just Wyn?"

"That started at the shooting range. The owner said I shot to 'win' so to speak, and then everyone started calling me that. Besides, I never really liked Bronwyn anyway."

"Really? I think it's pretty. Matches you nicely."

Wyn watched in shock as he walked back toward his team. Then she smiled. The doctor was coming out of his shell.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, you've made me and Wendell (my fluff monster) very happy. I hope you'll continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: Although I would like it, I doubt Jeff Davis would let me play with Reid. Thus, I took him from Jeff's office when he wasn't looking, but I WILL put him back.

**

Now that her ex had been dealt with, Wyn stepped into Captain Janson's office and focused on her first priority: her daughter.

Camille Ballantine was the best thing she'd ever done. Although she felt like she should apologize to her every time they had a run- in with her father, she was a beautiful, bright little girl.

Camille looked up as Wyn entered the room. "Mommy! Cap'n Janson had markers!"

"That's great baby." She smiled, looking at her captain. Camille was sitting on his lap and he was watching her colour. "Sorry about this, Captain."

Stanley Janson was a good man; a few years from retirement, he was hopelessly dedicated and had an obsession with seeing justice done. He and his wife, Rebecca, were not able to have children. They loved Camille and Rebecca had taken care of Wyn's daughter on more than one occasion. Wyn felt horrible about sending someone else to pick her daughter up from school, but sometimes the cases were so horrible, she couldn't leave until it was solved. He nodded at her good naturedly.

"It's good to see her, Wyn; but I thought Richard had her this weekend and was dropping her off tonight?"

"So did I," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Something about a merger."

Janson nodded. "I see. It might be good if you keep her in here or in the interview room for this case. She shouldn't see those pictures."

"I know." Wyn sighed. "I'll take her to my desk and turn the crime scene pics around." Janson nodded and looked down at the little girl.

"Alright, Cammie, Mommy's going to take you to her desk now." Camille nodded and looked up at hm.

"Can I take the markers with me?" she asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Janson gave Camille one of his rare smiles. "I'll say hello to Auntie Rebecca for you, okay?"

"Okay! Tell her I love her, kay?" Camille grinned, one of her canine teeth missing.

"I will, I promise."

"And I love you too, Cap'n Janson." She said, leaning up to kiss the man's weathered cheek. Wyn smiled. She had such a sweet little girl.

"I love you, Cammie." Janson squeezed the little girl around the middle and slid her off his lap. Camille took her markers in her tiny hands and ran over to Wyn, putting the markers in her mother's hands.

"Cap'n Janson, you need to put that picture on your wall." She ordered, putting her pale fists on her hips.

"Please," Wyn reminded.

"Please." Camille widened her aquamarine eyes. Janson sighed.

"As if I could say no to that." He got up and put the drawing on his bulletin board. Camille grinned again, then followed her mother out into the bullpen.

The entire squad knew Camille, and Wyn watched as her daughter waved to detectives like a movie star waves to fans. Wyn flipped bulletin boards as they went, hiding the gore from Camille's innocent eyes. She saw Dr. Reid sitting at her partner's desk, looking over documents impossibly quickly. He looked up and saw them approach. He gave her a small smile, then looked blankly at Camille. _He doesn't like children,_ Wyn smiled. She watched as Camille skipped over to the FBI Agent in her little lavender dress and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Camille Austin- Ballantine. Who are you?"

Wyn chuckled and sat at her desk, dropping the markers onto her blotter. Dr. Reid gave her a startled look and covered her tiny hand with his.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he said. "I, uh, I work for the FBI."

"Cool! Are you here to help my Mommy? She's a detective."

"Uh, yes, I know. And I am here to help her...well, help her..."

Wyn decided to cut the guy a break. "He's here to help me catch a bad guy, Cam."

"What did the bad guy do?" Camille looked from her mother to Dr. Reid.

"He killed some people." Wyn answered honestly. She'd never seen any point in lying to her child. It would simply breed animosity later.

"Oh. Is Spencer really smart? Is that why he works for the FBI?"

"Cam, what did we say about titles?" Wyn asked.

"That we use 'em." Camille replied promptly.

"And what title does he have?"

"Doctor. Sorry, Dr. Reid."

Spencer smiled uncertainly at the girl. "Uh, that okay. Apology accepted."

"Anything else on the profile yet?" Wyn asked him, deciding to give him a reprieve from dealing with her daughter.

"No, unfortunately nothing can really be added unless—" he broke off with an uncertain look at Camille, "Unless there's a development in victimology."

Wyn nodded, understanding. Until this guy killed again, there was nothing new for the profile. She smiled at him, a silent thanks for sparing her daughter that darkness. He smiles back, and I feel my chest start to tighten a bit. It had been a while since she'd felt that feeling. _But then again, _she thought, _I felt that the first time I met Richard too. Fat lot of good that relationship did me._

Looking over at the clock above Dr. Reid's head, she noticed it was five o'clock. She grinned at Camille. "Hey baby, d'you want to go home? We can pick up some fruit from Gracie's and make one of those fruit flowers again."

Camille's eyes lit up. "Okay! I'm gonna go say goodbye to Cap'n Janson before we go." She made to run away, but then rounded again and pecked Dr. Reid on the cheek. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Reid." And with one glance to see her mother's approving smile at her manners, she raced off through the maze of desks to find the Captain.

Author's Notes: Okay, I never intended this to be a total Camille chapter, but in my head she's just so freaking cute! So, should I do one more scene with them at home, or move on in the procedural, or both? I won't know how to make you happy unless you review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you, reviewers! Thanks for taking time out of your day to tell me your thoughts! Anyway, I hope this is what you had in mind!

Disclaimer: If you see Jeff Davis looking for the Reid I stole, you haven't seen me, kay?

**

Wyn lay in bed, tossing and turning. The FBI had been in the Georgetown precinct for two days, and there had yet to be another body. Now they were waiting. Impatiently.

She and Dr. Reid hadn't gotten to speak again since their conversation with Camille. She was now quite nervous that he would go out of his way to avoid her. She knew he'd looked at her when they'd first met, and frankly she'd returned the favour. He was an interesting man, and intelligent to a fault. Now he found out she had a daughter and a troublesome ex husband—that was a lot of baggage for a guy to take on.

It didn't matter, she told herself. She'd been through too much in her twenty nine years on this planet to let some sweet little PhD agent wriggle his way into her life. But really, wriggling did sound like fun...

NO!

Not going down that road. He wouldn't look twice at her. Camille was sweet, but she wasn't enough to entice an intelligent man like Spencer Reid into a ready- made family. And she didn't want to trap him. She'd been on a multitude of dates since her divorce, none of them ending particularly well. Maybe that's why she was so fixated on Spencer and his mouth...she hadn't been laid in a while. Yes. That was definitely it. Spencer was nothing, Spencer—Dr. Reid! He was Dr. Reid, not Spencer. He was just an FBI Agent who was with her precinct for a short period of time. Soon he would go back to Quantico and everything would go back to normal. Except...

What if she didn't want things to go back to normal? Maybe normal wasn't great? Maybe he thought his normal wasn't so great?

Ugh! She thought to herself as she rolled over again, tugging the crisp white sheets up under her arms. This circular reasoning wasn't getting her anywhere. And she needed her sleep—this bastard could decide to kill another man at any time. She needed to be ready.

**

Spencer Reid sat in his apartment, his eyes focused on the Star Trek rerun in front of him, but his mind somewhere else entirely. It was on Detective Bronwyn Ballantine. Bronwyn—he always called her by her full name in his imagination—and her daughter. The sweet little girl who was an almost exact copy of her mother. But who also shared half the DNA of that jack ass he'd saved Bronwyn from.

At this thought he felt a little swell of pride. He'd never saved a woman before. Well, he had, but it was during work. He'd never saved anyone where there was a distinct possibility that he could be beaten up. And Morgan hadn't been around. She'd smiled at him, a real smile that made his insides melt. Of course he knew that was just a mental synapse firing on the basis of being stimulated, but still. He'd liked it. And he'd liked the little girl. Camille

His heart sank. What did he have to offer a child but a bank full of memories that would scar them for life? Although, truth be told, he was intrigued by Camille Ballantine and her intelligence. The drawings he'd seen on Bronwyn's desk told of a bright, compassionate little girl who loved her mother very much. He sighed, looking at the clock. 2:15. Well, that was enough stewing in misery in front of the television for one night, he thought to himself. Might as well go stew in misery in bed.

He turned off William Shatner mid-line and went into his bedroom, flopping soundlessly onto the duvet and rolling over. Thank goodness he'd put on a set of pjs right after dinner; he could have wasted some serious moping time changing. Now, back to the topic at hand. Spencer's stomach flip flopped at the thought of being able to be with those two beautiful girls every day. He'd never really entertained the possibility of a family; with his genes, he'd always thought that he would be alone forever. The idea of finding a woman who already had a child had never occurred to him. If he could just make his brain work around Bronwyn, he could have a little girl to help raise. Who could be his. With Bronwyn.

And with that happy thought, Spencer rolled over and drifted off to sleep, content to leave the problems with his dreams behind in favour of utopia.

Author's Notes: I never intended this chapter to be so introspective, but once I got done with Wyn's part, I figured it was only fair to reciprocate with Spencer, and then look what happened. More crime related goodness in the next one, but I'm hoping you lovely reviewers could give me some fluffy little snippets I could squeeze in. If you have anything in mind, don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

An Interesting Twist Chapter 5

Author's Notes: You guys are great!! Thanks so much for the reviews. Hopefully some cute little 'alone time' moments here for you, if Spencer cooperates like I want him to. I also have no idea if Washington State has a medical school, I totally made it up. Oh, and this chapter is rated for language, because apparently Wyn's inner voice has quite the vocabulary of four letter words.

Disclaimer: Jeff Davis has finally noticed Reid missing, but I have ingeniously hidden myself in a broom closet.

**

_Ugh! Fuck! _Wyn thought, groaning as she reached over to grab her cell phone. She`d barely caught it before the violent vibrations made it shudder right off her nightstand. She checked the caller ID to see a name light up in white on the black screen; _R. Powers._

Riley Powers had been her partner since she`d transferred into the homicide unit. She had just filed for divorce and found out she was pregnant with her soon-to-be ex husband`s child, and Riley stuck with her through it all. He was about thirty five, weathered and cynical from his life on the Force. He and his wife, Ariana, had twin little boys, who frequently invited Camille for sleepovers while she and Riley were working.

`Hi, Riley." She sighed into the phone, propping herself up against the headboard so she wouldn't drift back to sleep.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, angel, but we have another body."

"Our guy?" she sat straight up in bed.

"Looks that way," Riley replied. "Found in the brush next to Washington State University. ID missing."

"Med student?"

"You got it. Meet you at the precinct; Ariana's up and ready for Cam—don't bother waking her up, just strap her in the car and Ari said she'd put her in the spare room."

"Thanks, Riley. What would I do without you?" she grinned.

"Don't thank me; just be glad I got a wife who loves kids. Until she gets a daughter out of me, Camille's the closest she's got."

"What a heart-warming sentiment, Powers. See you in an hour."

She hung up the phone and shoved it back into its case. She rustled up a pair of black trousers and a navy long sleeved shirt, tossing them on then retrieving her pistol out of the gun safe in her closet. Finally, she shoved the cell case onto her belt and left for the bathroom, going through her usual morning routine at hyper speed. She decided to forgo makeup; a body that could get them closer to catching this asshole was more important than her looking good. She swept her thick blonde hair into a bun and then trekked down the hall to Camille's room.

The little girl was sound asleep in her unicorn pyjamas, snuggled in a nest of Julius the Monkey sheets. Giving in just for a moment, Wyn slowed herself down to watch her daughter sleep. She was so peaceful, and this relaxed look on her face was when Wyn thought they looked most alike; not made up or ready to face the world, just relaxed and unguarded.

Dragging herself away, she brought out Cammie's school bag and put everything she'd need in it for the school day, including a change of clothes and her toothbrush. She jogged silently to the kitchen, picking out some snacks and making a peanut butter sandwich, slipping those in the bag as well. Finally, she was ready to go get her girl.

Camille stirred a little when her mother lifted her up, but soon settled herself into the crook of Wyn's neck and let out a little sigh. Wyn smiled, wrapping the 'My Little Pony' flannel blanket tighter around the little girls' shoulders as they exited the apartment and went to the elevator. The cool night air shocked her lungs as she descended the steps to her car. Cammie flopped into her car seat. Wyn grinned. Dead to the world. She climbed into the driver's side and backed out of the driveway, and drove the few miles to Riley and Ariana's house.

The Powers lived in an old neighbourhood in a Victorian two story house with a wide front porch. The deep blue sky was just lightening to purple behind it when she pulled in. Ariana was sitting out on the front steps, her black hair standing out against her white terrycloth robe. She smiled despite the dark circles under her eyes as Wyn made her way up the front walk, balancing Camille's sleeping frame and the little girl's backpack.

"Hey Ari, thanks for this," Wyn smiled at her gratefully as the other woman took her little girl and opened the screen door.

"Don't worry about it, she's no trouble. Good luck." Ari grinned and waved at her when Wyn reached the car, going in to put the little girl back to bed.

**

Wyn pulled up to the precinct to see Riley's navy sedan next to two black FBI SUVs. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to still her rapidly beating heart. Spencer was here. She didn't have any time to prepare herself and make the precinct her own domain before he arrived. She breathed in deeply again, opening her door upon exhaling. She charged into the precinct, immediately seeing her partner getting acquainted with their new federal friends. She smiled across the bullpen at her partner, glad to see him after his long weekend off. The twins had gotten matching ear infections to go with their matching faces, and he and Ariana had had their hands full.

"There's my wonderful partner!" Riley called, striding over to wrap her in a bear hug. "How was it without me, Wyn?"

"I got through it, Riley." Wyn grinned. "Let me see the photos from the new body."

"Straight to the point, that's my Wyn." Riley took her by the elbow and led her to the conference room, Agent Hotchner and his team following behind.

"Have you been to the crime scene yet?" She asked Hotch. He nodded the affirmative.

"Yes, we went there to see the body in its original placement."

"Good. Walk me through it."

To her surprise, Spencer stepped up next to her. "The victim is Todd Chapter, twenty nine, med student at Washington State. His throat was slashed at approximately midnight and then he was stabbed multiple times post mortem."

Wyn nodded, unable to meet his eye; instead, she looked at the crime scene photos, still warm from the printer. They showed bloody carnage over Todd Chapter's ribcage, pelvic region, and extremities. There wasn't enough blood on the foliage to equal eight pints.

"Anything to indicate where he might be killing them? Or what ruse he could be using to lure them?"

"Nope, nothing yet." Morgan replied, crowding Spencer closer into Wyn's space. She could smell him; like books and some unnameable masculine scent. That almost made her laugh out loud; masculine isn't necessarily the first word one thinks in relation to Spencer. Shaking her head, she made herself focus on Morgan's words. "Forensics is still looking over the scene, and the coroner has the body."

"Okay. What else to you need?" she asked.

"We're going to have a briefing, then we're going to go out with your people and start canvassing around the newest crime scene." Hotch replied, becoming the all business leader again. "You and Detective Powers are welcome to sit in if you'd like."

Wyn nodded, taking a seat. "Thank you, I'd like that." Riley claimed the seat on her left, and, to her surprise, Spencer slid into the chair on her right. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He just flashed a shy smile and directed his eyes to Hotch.

"Alright everyone; relatively speaking, this new murder doesn't add to our profile, seeing as the unsub is so consistent in his method of killing. Now we have to rely on forensics for something to add to the profile. In the mean time we are going to interview every resident in a five block radius of where Todd Chapter was killed. Some of Detective Ballantine's fellow officers will be helping us, so I'm going to pair you up with them. Morgan, Dave, you go with Detective Powers; Emily and I will go with Officer Gregory, who some of you met at the crime scene this morning. JJ, I want you to stay here and keep on the line with Garcia—research every facet of the victims' lives, try to find something in common. Reid, you can go with Detective Ballantine and Detective Wong."

The FBI Agents and the Georgetown police nodded in turn and went to retrieve their groups. Agent Jareau, went immediately into the corner of the room, thumb already on speed dial. Agent Prentiss and Hotch went with Don Gregory, a greying gentleman with what Wyn knew to be an impressively decorated past with the force. They'd be impressed with him.

Tina Wong made their way over to them; she was tall and slight, a testament to her Chinese and Brazilian heritage. She smiled at Wyn; they had been close friends since she joined the precinct, and their daughters went to the same grade school.

"Detective Tina Wong, Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI." Wyn made the introductions, pushing her chair back so the two could shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid." Tina smiled.

"Likewise." Spencer returned. The three of them left the conference room together, heading out to one of the Georgetown PD's black sedans. Wyn drove, Spencer claimed shotgun and Tina slid in the back. For a moment the two women talked about their kids, and what Wyn should expect next year when Camille entered grade two. Tina's daughter, Kiki, was in grade four and loving it. Then, seamlessly, they transitioned into case work.

"So we have the five blocks west of the crime scene; mostly residential," Spencer spoke up, looking at the satellite photos that Garcia had sent over. "There looks like there are public trails connecting three parks. Our victim was found on the last length of the trail, connecting Victoria Park to Park Hill Residential Area."

"That's a really family- oriented area," Tina observed, looking over Spencer's shoulder. "There should be a lot of people that were out and about to interview."

"Hopefully one of them saw something." Wyn sighed. They pulled up to the first public park and got out of the car. "Okay, I'll take this side of the park and the houses facing it; Tina, why don't you take the ones closest to the car and Dr. Reid, you take the opening of the first trail and the houses directly opposite?" The other two nodded and set off. Wyn waited a moment, caught up in watching Spencer walk away. She shook herself and walked down the concrete path through the park toward the line of post- war houses on the other side.

**

Two hours later, Wyn sighed dejectedly and ran one hand through her hair. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just normal people and normal families going about their routines, no one suspicious, no one recognized the victims, no one was employed at the medical school. _Son of a bitch! _Her subconscious raved. _This bastard is invincible._ She sat down on a park bench, elbows on knees, studying the people around her.

"Anything?" A voice asked, making her jump. Spencer towered over her, hands crossed over his chest.

"Nope," She sighed again, making room for him on the bench. He lowered himself next to her. "You?"

"No, nothing unusual." He replied, leaning back onto the bench. There was a tense silence for a moment, then Spencer spoke up quietly. "I was very... impressed with you daughter."

"Thank you," she smiled, looking up at him from her bent over position. "She's a great kid. Smart as a whip, with the same intellectual gifts as her mother." She winked at him.

"Are you gifted?" he asked, tipping his head to one side.

"I was tested as a child. They said I had an eidetic memory and an abnormally high IQ. Fortunately Camille has inherited more of my genes than Richard's."

"Yeah, he does seem—well, he's a bit of a—jerk."

Wyn laughed. "He's more than that, but I appreciate the restrain. Richard and I were never good together—if it wasn't for a custody agreement we'd never see him at all." Wyn sighed and sat back, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry if I led you into anything. I mean, I don't wear a wedding band and you had no reason to believe I had a child, and I sort of, well, flirted with you—I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

Spencer considered her for a few minutes. "I was surprised to meet Camille, I'm not going to lie to you. I've never been very—good—with kids. Morgan says I should never procreate."

She laughed again. "I never would have guessed. You nearly bolted when I brought her over."

"I did not!" Spencer said, his tone outraged but a smile blossoming on his face. "But she is not your average child."

"No, she most definitely is not," Wyn allowed. "I'd love to see the two of you have a real in-depth conversation—I'm sure we could solve Africa's debt." Spencer was still laughing when Tina ran up to them.

"Guys—one of the victims' girlfriends lives over there," she pointed to a little yellow bungalow. "She just received a letter from the killer in the mail."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Okay, for the moment this story is cooperating better than Force, so here I am ready to update again. I may not be back on for another few days, because I have my first two exams and I have to study. But, you never know when I might hit a reading wall and need some fluff to perk up my day.

Now, just one more little thing: I have become completely absorbed in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and yes I know it's about five years too late, but I don't care. But I have some random chapters going round in my brain for a Giles/OC fanfiction, set after the television series ends. Any interest in me posting it?

Disclaimer: I do not own it, and I am STILL in this ruddy broom closet with the Reid I stole. I'm beginning to entertain dirty thoughts...

**

Spencer and Wyn jumped up and followed Tina at a run down the path and across the street to the little yellow bungalow. A woman was standing anxiously behind the screen door holding a letter. Tina opened the screen door and ushered them inside, shutting the heavy wood door behind her and securing the lock.

"Wendy Kent, this is Detective Wyn Ballantine and Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. Would you show them the letter you received this morning?"

The pale red head nodded and held out the sheet of paper with a trembling hand. Reid fished a pair of latex gloves out of his messenger bag and struggled with them, pulling the material over his long fingers. Wyn tried to breathe normally as she looked over Spencer's arm (not being tall enough to reach his shoulder) and read what the note said.

_To Miss Wendy Kent, _

_ Your boyfriend was an excellent kill; he fought back, you see, and that intrigues me. Why would someone who is being obviously overpowered continue to fight? Surely it would be more beneficial to surrender to the idea of death and expire with a bit of dignity. But there's nothing you can do about that. I just wanted to give you the knowledge that he died fighting, straining against his fate. Was he on his way to you? I certainly hope so. _

_Say hello to the FBI_

"He knows we're here, and he knows about Miss Kent; obviously he watched your boyfriend." Reid mutteredin his far- off way, studying the language of the letter.

"Well, you must know you're far from inconspicuous—all of those SUVs and barely- concealed holsters," Wyn said. "He could have sat outside and watched you drive to and from the precinct."

Reid nodded, barely listening, so Wyn decided to use some of her skill to get his attention focused on the very scared woman in front of them. "He uses words like 'fate' and 'surrender', like his victims are preordained to die at his hand," Wyn observed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked up to find Spencer staring at her, one eyebrow raised. "What? I'm not just another city cop."

"Obviously," he murmured in reply, turning his attention back to the note. "He also uses transition words like 'surely'. That is not an uneducated person's word. BTK barely used apostrophes in his letters to investigators. We knew he was thwarted in his ambitions, but maybe he received some lower form of post- secondary education, like a less prestigious degree." It was almost as though he was talking to himself, Wyn thought as she watched.

"Am- Am I in danger here?" Wendy Kent finally found her voice. "I haven't felt right staying here since Danny—" She broke off, wiping a tear from her nose. "Has he been watching me?"

"He may have been before he made Danny a victim, but he's probably moved on to other targets." Wyn assured her, looking to Reid for confirmation.

"He probably just sent the note to scare you, and to let us know he's onto us." Spencer nodded, still looking at the note. Holding the corner with one hand, he reached into his bag and produced an evidence bag. He slipped the note into it and turned to the others. "We should get this back to the team."

Wyn nodded and turned to Tina, giving her a small nod. Her friend understood and put one arm around the shaking woman.

"Miss Kent, if you don't feel comfortable here, you should stay with a friend." Wendy nodded, turning away from Spencer and Wyn.

"My sister lives a few neighbourhoods over," she supplied. "I can stay there. She's been offering since Danny was- was killed."

"Okay, we'll wait for you to get packed. I'll give you my cell number—I want you to call me when you get there." She watched Wendy move down the hall way to pack her things and then looked at Reid.

"So, should we track down the significant others and close friends of all our victims? What are the chances that he's sent letters to all of them, too."

"Possibly, but the officers and the team have the other quadrants around the city covered. Chances are they'll find the other letters, if there are any." Reid replied.

"Why would he start taunting us and the families?" Wyn asked, leaning against the wall.

"He could be spurring us on; maybe he's tired of being anonymous...but I should really confer with everyone else before we make a final profile."

They waited in silence , until the sound of a wheeled suitcase on wood floors interrupted the quiet. Wendy appeared, jacket in one hand and suitcase dragging behind her in the other. Tina opened the door for her and escorted her to her car.

"Give me a call when you get there," Tina reminded, giving Wendy one of her cards. Wendy nodded, getting behind the wheel and waving briefly at them as she drove away.

"Now what?" Tina asked.

"You're driving back to the precinct," Wyn told her, tossing her friend the keys. "I need to think."

"Yes ma'am." Tina saluted, crossing over to the driver's side. Wyn took the passenger seat and Reid slid into the back.

**

Reid sighed at the white board before him. Taped to the wall, still in their evidence bags, were three identical letters. A killer tormenting those left behind in the wake of his carnage.

"So, why are they all the same?" Wyn's voice interrupted his reverie. The others had gone for a coffee break, but he'd been unable to pull himself away.

"They aren't." He replied, turning to her.

Wyn rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, with the exception of the victim title— boyfriend, husband, lover—why are they the same?"

"Probably because he doesn't care enough to rewrite it for every victim," Reid replied. Wyn sat in one of the wheeled chairs and crossed her legs.

"Okay, fair enough. Now we just have to wait for another letter to come for you to squint at, and you'll be able to tell me something else?"

He turned to her with a little frown, seeing she had an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Yes. Yes we will."

Wyn smiled as he turned back to the board, leaning against the table. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes back to him. "This Sunday Camille's playgroup is showing a movie outdoors in the park. She asked if I could bring you."

At first she wasn't sure if he'd heard her; he just kept examining the evidence before him. After a few moments he turned his head to her. "Why me?"

She smiled. "Apparently she was impressed with you, too."

Spencer nodded. "I won't be able to go anywhere until we solve this case."

"Well then I guess you'd better get back to work," Wyn got up and moved to the door, turning back before she left. "You don't want to disappoint a little girl, do you?"

**

**Author's Notes: I swear, Force is coming! Probably by next weekend **


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I decided that since I've finally given myself a time line for solving this case, the least I could do was update.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still in the broom closet. He has to go home sometime, right??

**

Over the next two days, the family members of the rest of the victims trickled in, all of them clutching a letter. Every one of them was bagged, photographed, and sent to the lab to test for hairs, fibres, fingerprints, and DNA. Everything came back negative.

"This is ridiculous," Wyn said on Friday night, tossing the evidence bag on the table lightly. "We have absolutely nothing that might lead us to this guy."

"Let's go through it again," Hotch pushed. "These victims didn't go to the same medical school, nor would they have graduated in the same year."

"Their medical Ids were stolen, but the driver's licenses were left behind. That suggests he only took them as souvenirs, and not in an attempt to delay the identification of the body." Dave said, his voice belaying his frustration and boredom.

"All of the families received identical letters in the mail," Emily picked up. "If they were married or involved, the letter was sent to their wife or girlfriend. If not, then it was sent to their parents."

"He knows we're here, and he knows we'd be canvassing the area around the crime scenes," Derek added. "He's probably been watching us."

"We have Garcia going over the applications from the various medical schools our victims attended, looking for anyone with previous experience who wasn't accepted or someone who dropped out early on," JJ held up her phone. "I'm waiting to hear back."

Spencer was quiet in his chair beside Wyn, thinking over everything. He was just starting to feel a headache coming on when JJ's blackberry rang, shaking him from his reverie.

"It's about time you moved," Wyn said from the corner of her mouth. "I was beginning to think you were going to stroke out through sheer force of will."

He shook his head good naturedly at her, turning his attention to Garcia, who was babbling through the speakerphone.

"Okay, my intrepid investigators, I have here the lists of application and admissions from Georgetown, Washington, Virginia, and Maryland. I am cross referencing anyone who listed previous medical experience on their application and was denied, and anyone who wasn't accepted flat out. This leaves us with...fifteen hundred names."

"Eliminate the females, and anyone who was choosing medicine as a second career," Hotch ordered.

"Ay ay sir, and that leaves us with...eight hundred names."

"Wait!" Spencer sat up straight in his seat. "Look for anyone who had their identification stolen from them on or near the paths where the victims were killed."

"Huh?" Garcia asked.

"He takes their medical school ID...maybe that's not a souvenir; maybe it's to replace his own."

"Unbelievable, Boy Genius has done it again," they heard keys tapping furiously. "In 2007 a medical student was attacked on the bike path during rush week—he was tied to a tree and his university ID was burned up and placed on his chest to sear it there. He spent six months recovering from his wounds and receiving skin grafts to repair his chest."

"What's his name Garcia?" Hotch interrupted.

"Gregory. Winston Gregory. His address is uploading to JJ's phone now."

"Suit up, people, let's go get him." Morgan said, following Emily out to get the Kevlar vests.

Wyn and Riley left the room at a run to grab their vests and jackets from their lockers. They met the FBI team outside next to their SUV. They were all cocking their guns and holstering back up ammunition, 'FBI' blazing proudly across their bulletproof vests.

"Ready?" Riley asked, coming up to Hotch. The stoic agent nodded, going over to the driver's side of one of the SUVs.

"Let's go—we'll go in first and then you and Ballantine follow. Understood?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

**

They pulled up in front of Winston Gregory's brick bungalow about twenty minutes later. After some slight organization errors, it was finally decided that JJ, Dave, and Morgan would ride with Hotch, while Emily and Spencer drove with Wyn and Riley.

Morgan knocked down the door, Hotch and Prentiss on his tail. Dave and Riley went around one side of the house toward the back yard, and Spencer and Wyn went around the other. They heard Morgan's yell seconds before a man clad in dirty jeans and a white thermal shirt crashed through the screen door in the back of the house and made a mad dash for the back fence.

"FBI, FREEZE!" Dave yelled, pointing his gun at the suspect's retreating back. Gregory didn't stop. Just as he reached the fence, Riley and Wyn appeared from opposite sides of the tree line. Wyn grabbed him by the belt and dragged him off the fence and on to the ground. Riley turned him over and pinned him to the ground, cuffing him with the bracelets Wyn offered.

"You wanna make the collar?" Riley called over Gregory's wriggling head. Morgan, Hotch and Emily stepped out of the wrecked screen door and walked the dozen yards or so between the house and the fence.

"It's yours," Morgan replied. Riley nodded, sitting the suspect up on his knees and then slowly raised him to his feet, sliding the cuffs around Gregory's wrists.

"Winston Gregory, you are under arrest for the murders of Daniel Spencer, Todd Chapter, Tyler Jacobs, Leo Redgrave, James Wilson and Patrick Shaunessey. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Riley and Wyn led him to the car. "You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford an attourney one will be appointed for you."

**

Riley, Hotch, Dave and JJ took Winston Gregory down to the station; JJ was holding a press conference out front to tell the press that the Georgetown police, with the help of the FBI, had caught a serial killer that was at large in the area.

Spencer, Wyn, Emily and Morgan stayed at the crime scene to watch the crime scene technicians go through the house. Emily and Morgan had gone inside to profile the killer's home; Wyn was going to follow them, but Spencer stopped her.

"What the hell were you doing back there?"

"What?" Wyn furrowed her brow.

"Jumping in and stopping Gregory like that. We didn't know if he was armed, he could have hit you, he could have shot you, stabbed you? What would have happened to Camille if you'd been hurt—or worse?" Spencer was having trouble keeping his voice down.

Wyn sighed. "Okay, you have a valid point. But we...we'd tried so hard to get this guy... I couldn't just let him get away. Not this guy. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to me. But the important thing is, nothing happened to me."

"This time." Spencer replied.

"This time," she agreed with a sigh. "But, let's focus on the future, shall we? Tomorrow's Sunday." Wyn held out one of her business cards with a handwritten address on the back. "Be there by five; Camille doesn't like to be late."

**Author's Notes: So, no more posts til after boxing day—but I SO still want reviews!! Also, please pass on my future Buffy fic to any fans of the Slayer—sometimes they're hard to find, since Buffy is so old. Loves, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's some Reid/ Wyn sweetness! Enjoy! Remember, I welcome suggestions on anything you think might be good for this story.**

**Disclaimer: If anything goes wrong, we're meeting at the cabin (10 brownie points to whoever can name the stand up comedian who uses this line in their act)**

******

Reid pulled his car into an empty spot outside Victoria Park. Getting out, he looked around at the scene of organized chaos before him.

Children were everywhere; they looked to be around the ages of three to eight, and they were all in a very good mood. Laughter rang out between the maple trees and Spencer looked up at the fairy lights and coloured streamers that had been wound through the branches. It cordoned off a square area where blankets and pillows were spread across the grass.

The stars were just beginning to come out, and he looked up again as the lights were illuminated. There were several cries and some clapping from the kids. A huge group rushed past him toward the antique popcorn machine in one corner of the makeshift theatre. Parents were spread out, lying on blankets or up against trees, chatting and watching their children.

"May I help you?" a female voice from behind him asked. He turned around to see a willowy red head smiling at him. "You look a little lost."

"Probably because I am," Spencer scoffed. The woman laughed and offered her hand.

"I'm Grace Charleston, I run the playgroup." She smiled again.

"Spencer Reid. I'm a...friend of the Ballantine's—Camille invited me."

"Of course, she's our resident smarty- pants," Grace chuckled, turning away to survey the crowd. "You must be the Dr. Reid I've been hearing so much about."

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's me." Spencer coughed uncomfortably. "Have they arrived yet?"

"I was sure I'd seen Wyn somewhere—oh! There she is, over there talking to the Mashamad's." Grace pointed a long elegant finger across the clearing where Wyn sat on the grass, talking to a Middle Eastern couple that looked to be a few years older than her.

"Great, thanks." He shook her hand one more time. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Grace turned away to tend to the child pulling on her pant leg, and Spencer began to pick his way through blankets toward Wyn.

He'd never seen her dressed down before; she was exquisite in her ruby red tee shirt printed with stars and her jeans. In fact, he felt a little over dressed, having just come from work. He was still wearing his work trousers and a button down shirt. At least he'd remembered to lock his sidearm in the glove compartment.

Wyn was laughing at something Mrs. Mashamad had said when she looked over and saw him. He gave her a shy smile and a wave. She waved back, her smile much less reserved. She was brilliant, with her pale face and hair reflected in the white lights above her head.

"Spencer!" she smiled up at him. "This is Rashid and Mara Mashamad. Their daughter and son go to play group with Camille."

Spencer lowered himself onto the ground next to her and smiled at the Mashamads. "Nice to meet you." He shook both their hands.

"And you," Mara replied, her English ever so slightly tinged with an Indian accent. "Do you work in law enforcement also?"

"Uh, yes, actually I work with the FBI."

"THE FBI?!" a small voice behind them yelled in awe. "Wow!" Spencer and Wyn turned to see a small red headed boy staring at them. Suddenly he whipped around and screamed. "HEY SAM! HE WORKS FOR THE FBI!" He was now excitedly pointing at Spencer.

Wyn exchanged a look with her guest. "Who knew six year olds knew about the FBI?"

Spencer shrugged, trying to control his childish bushing reflex. Children were gathering around them in droves. Mr and Mrs Mashamad were chuckling behind their children, who were now sitting on their parents' laps.

"Yeah, so what? Dr. Reid is here with me." Camille pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stood with her hands on her hips.

"He came with _you_?" the red headed boy asked. He looked from Wyn to Spencer and back again. "Is he your dad?"

Spencer nearly choked on his response, but Camille just laughed.

"No, he just solved a case with my mommy." She replied. "Dr. Reid is REALLY smart."

"Did he shoot anybody?" one of the other kids asked, wide eyed.

"No, he profiles people." Camille said.

"Oh." The red headed boy looked over his shoulder. "He's boring, then. Miss Charleston! Can we start the movie now?"

"Okay, okay, let's go, everyone go sit down, leave Dr. Reid alone." Grace called, heading over to the projector. Camille led Spencer and Wyn over to their spot, where a few black fleece blankets and a few pillows were spread on the grass beside a large tree.

"Thanks for coming, Dr. Reid," Camille grinned, plunking herself down on a pillow and grabbing another one to wrap in her arms. Wyn looked form her daughter to the FBI agent and back again, then shook her head and lowered herself to the ground behind Camille, who immediately leaned back against her mother. Spencer watched this with the fondness of a stranger observing their behaviour and sat down next to Wyn.

"You're welcome, Camille." He smiled at the little girl, who was already in her rainbow pyjamas. Wyn smiled ruefully at the exchange.

"I apologize in advance for the choice in film. They're six, for the most part, so it had to be appropriate." She whispered as the main titles began to roll.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I didn't really come expecting cinematic masterpieces."

"Good. Kid's movies are good, but they're not that good."

The film, something he'd [obviously] never heard of, was actually pretty good. It was called _Up, _which he'd immediately found odd, and the beginning sequence in which a couple finds out they can't have children seemed a little dark for a light hearted children's movie. But eventually it picked up, and Spencer had as much fun watching Camille as the movie. She giggled all the way through, and snuggled farther into her mother the later it got. He and Wyn even found themselves laughing aloud a few times. They whispered through the film; Spencer would have never guessed she was just as interested in facts and statistics as he was, but she was wonderfully knowledgeable. Being a parent gave you cause to learn a little bit about everything, or so she said.

When the movie was over, the lights came back on and children covered their eyes and stretched.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Camille yawned, stretching out the 'o' in 'now'.

"Certainly, but aren't you forgetting something?" Wyn raised an eyebrow at her daughter and tipped her head ever so slightly in Spencer's direction.

"Oh, right!" she gasped, getting up and throwing her arms around Reid's neck. He nearly choked from the sheer surprise of it, and also the force with which the little girl hugged him. When she pulled back, she gave him a wide grin and said, "Thank you for coming, Dr. Reid. Will you come to my house and play some time? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Cammie!" Wyn scolded quietly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Dr. Reid is very busy, what free time he has he should be able to spend as he wishes."

"No, no, it's okay," Spencer interrupted. "Camille, after my next case is finished, I would love to come and play at your house."

"Yay!" she squealed, hopping out of his lap and into her mother's. "See? I knew he'd want to play!"

"Camille Rebecca Austin- Ballantine, be polite, please" Wyn said. She yawned and deflated, closing her eyes. "Alright, little lady, I think it's time we get you to bed." She stood slowly with Camille still in her arms. "So where are you going next?" she asked him on the walk to her car.

"What?"

"You told Camille after your next case. What's the next case?"

"Oh," Spencer sighed. "I don't actually know. It all depends on what crosses JJ's desk."

"That poor girl, looking at the worst humanity has to offer, and choosing the one that you all will see."

"JJ is a rock star; she is stronger than all of us combined." Spencer agreed.

"You don't have to come over, you know," Wyn smiled as she locked Cam into her booster seat. "Telling my daughter something she wants to hear does not constitute a binding contract."

"I wasn't lying; I'd never do that to her. I don't know how long our newest case will take us, but I would like to come around, if that's okay with you."

Wyn looked at him for a long minute, then stood up on her tip toes and pecked his cheek. "That would be wonderful. Just call, yeah?"

"I will." He replied. "I'll see you."

"You bet." She grinned. He watched as she got behind the wheel and drove away, giving him a little wave on her way past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone,**

** I figured the best way to get in touch with everyone who'd reviewed/faved this story (thank you SO SO SO SO much by the way) was to attach this note to the end, so you'd all be notified. **

** This is to tell you that I've opened a poll on my profile to garner your opinions about continuing 'An Interesting Twist'. As we get closer and closer to the 6****th**** season of Criminal Minds, I've been thinking a lot about the lovable Dr Spencer Reid and the OC from the Georgetown police I created for him, Bronwyn Ballantine. **

** So, if you'd be so kind as to vote for me, or just send me a private message to tell me what you'd like to see happen. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it!**

**CatherineJosephineMarie007**


End file.
